Fate Fortold
by Draconia3
Summary: the story of Mismo guado...
1. Intro

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Guados, Final Fantasy X, The Guado Glories, or anything else from FFX. I also do not own Lombardi Guado, Zazi Guado, Jaxom Guado, or Seymour Guado.  
  
These are the characters I own: Mismo Guado, Drakie Ishino, Stark Weston, Neo-Koji Guado, Tian-Koji Guado, Drake-Koji Guado, Kanta and the idea behind this story BUT! Part of this story is linked into Auron no Aijou's story "Guardian Father". ((Read both stories to find the tie in))  
  
YOU STEAL, YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!11 * lighting flash *  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Mismo stood on the roof and looked down at his brother Lombardi who was sitting under a tree with Jaxom. He smiled as he recalled memories of the happy-go-lucky 8 year old guado. He looked the same as he did two years ago, with a smile on his face. Mismo turned around and walked to the other side of the building. He gazed out over the horizon and thought about how his new family had changed his life and made it seem that the world was ok. But memories still haunted him, day and night. Sometimes when he changed, it got harder to control himself, but then he though about his little brother who meant the world to him and he couldn't imagine what he would do if Lommi got hurt in any way. It's what kept him from going over the edge. As the sun fell beyond the horizon, Mismo looked up at the sky. The stars were faintly scattered about the night sky. He missed Spira, even though his memories of the place were not pleasant, it was his home. He thought about how his life had changed and how the world would never accept him. He thought about Neo-Koji, the only one he had ever loved and how she had been taken away from him. He clenched his fists. He though about Kanta and all the pain he had caused people. But then there were his friends who had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go. This was now. He couldn't change the past, only remember it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was late at night. Mismo was in his room trying to avoid the yelling from downstairs. It seemed to go on forever, all of it echoing in his mind. His father was drunk and in another meaningless fight with his mother. It was always the same, but this time it seemed louder. Every word echoed deeper and stained his soul. He would stare out the window to try and block it out. The stars were always so peaceful and comforting. They seemed to be in their own perfect world. His life was anything but perfect. His parents hated each other, his parents hated him, and his father hit him. He was only eight years old and he already hated life.  
  
He also had another problem. One which he could not control. It was fueled my negative emotions and pain. He would go crazy, completely out of his mind. He would become completely violent and emotionally unstable. But when it was over, when the emotions were gone, he would fall into a deep trance and wouldn't remember anything until it haunted him in his dreams. Even with his young age, he gained a considerable amount of power at these times.  
  
He looked out into the open hallway and wondered what their problem was this time. He heard the sound of breaking glass and his mother yelling. He got up and walked quietly into the empty hallway. He went downstairs and watched from around a corner. His father had thrown a glass and it was shattered on the kitchen floor. His father was yelling something about the house being a mess and his mother being lazy. But his mother rebelled, justifying that she spent al day cleaning the house. His father threw a glass jar at her. He didn't miss this time and she screamed.  
  
This made Mismo shudder. He backed up in an attempt to go back upstairs, but he accidentally bumped into a table. The world seemed to slow down as a candle fell from the table and crashed onto the wood floor. His father fell silent, his mother whimpering on the floor. Mismo stood still, barely breathing. He was terrified. He knew his father would be furious with the fact that he was downstairs. He heard his fathers footsteps draw closer.  
  
"Get out here, right now!"  
  
his father yelled. Mismo started to run towards the front door but his father caught him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?!"  
  
He asked Mismo. At this he hit Mismo in the face and sent him sprawling onto the ground. Mismo wiped the blood from his mouth as he lay on the floor. His eyes were gleaming a dark shade of red. He lunged at his father, but he was ready. As Mismo came close, his father kicked him and sent him flying into the wall. Everything went black as he fell to the ground. It was a swirl of hatred and darkness as he fell deeper and deeper. Then Everything went silent.  
  
Mismo rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. A tear rolled down his cheek as a piercing pain split though his head. He winced as he got up off the ground. The house was quiet, nothing moved. He walked into the empty kitchen. There was blood and glass on the floor. He looked out the window, his fathers truck was gone. This meant that he was alone. The stairs were dark as he walked up to his room.  
  
He changed out of his torn, blood stained clothes and walked over to the window. It was raining outside and the stars were covered. Out his window he could see all the way to Trinity. He walked back to his closet and grabbed a backpack. Though it was hard to grasp, he knew he was on his own now  
  
That's it for now, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The rain fell softly on Mismo as he walked down the street. It was beginning to get dark out and he didn't have anywhere to go. As he walked, he looked through the windows of the houses he passed. He saw the warm lights and the happy guados inside. He stood still and watched the loving families in their cozy, loving homes. Something he didn't have, and never would.  
  
As he neared the end of the street, he spotted an old abandoned building. He slowly walked up to it and pushed the door open. It was raining harder now. He stepped inside the dark house and shook the water out of his fuzzy black hair. There was one big room that branched off into two smaller rooms with a stairwell in the middle. He saw a faint flickering light coming from one of the rooms. He crept up to the doorway and peered in. There were two young guados, a girl and a boy, huddled together around a small fire in the canter of the room.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Said the boy, getting up. He must have heard Mismo come in. The boy looked no older than then he was. His hair was bright orange with black tips and it stuck up in a mohawk.  
  
"I said who's there?!"  
  
The boy asked again. Mismo slowly stepped into the room. Next to the boy sat a girl with long green hair whom was looking down at the fire.  
  
"I..I..is m...Mismo"  
  
A warm smile crossed the boys face as the small guado talked.  
  
" 'Ello Mismo. My name is Tian-koji and this is my sister Neo-koji. Don't be afraid, come sit down by the fire."  
  
Mismo still felt uneasy but what else was he to do. He was cold and wet and the fire looked welcoming. He walked over and sat across the fire from Tian and Neo.  
  
"So, Mismo, what brings you here? I mean, where are your parents?"  
  
Mismo looked into the fire. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He thought about all that had happened lately and what it had led him to.  
  
"I is here because I has nowhere else to go. My parents abandoned me. I is alone now..."  
  
He rubbed his head where he had hit the wall and winced. It still hurt, even now.  
  
"Why you here?"  
  
He asked, looking up at Tian.  
  
"Our house was burned down by a group of humans. Our parents died in the fire. We ran away and now we stay here. It's not a mansion but it keeps us dry."  
  
For the first time since Mismo had gotten there, Neo looked up. Her eyes were ice blue. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She seemed to sparkle in the light of the fire. She smiled at his. Her smile was even more beautiful than her eyes. She spoke in a soft, comforting voice.  
  
"Our brother Drake is out trying to find work. You can stay here with us if you would like. We don't have much to offer but we would love to have you stay."  
  
Mismo smiled at the beautiful girl named Neo. He would do anything for her. Mismo was in love and he knew it too. Everything about her was that of an angel. He thought she must have come from heaven to be that beautiful. He wanted to be with her forever.  
  
"Mismo? You ok?"  
  
He suddenly snapped back to reality. Tian was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Mismo blushed and lowered his head.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Then he looked at Neo.  
  
"Neo..."  
  
"Yes Mismo?"  
  
"You is pretty.."  
  
Neo blushed and laughed.  
  
"Thank you Mismo."  
  
She ruffled his hair and smiled. Mismo laughed as she did this and thought that maybe he wasn't alone anymore...  
  
  
  
Please R&R. thankx. More coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Mismo stepped out onto the pathway and stretched. The rained had stopped over night and the sun was out.  
  
"Aight'..lets go, Im starvin'!"  
  
Tian stepped out of the doorway, soon followed by Neo. They started down the road towards town.  
  
"How we gonna get food if we 'ave no money?"  
  
Mismo looked to Tian curiously, just realizing this problem. Tian laughed and ruffled Mismo's hair.  
  
"Kid, you got a lot ta learn.."  
  
------------------3 years later-----------  
  
Mismo crouched on the rooftop and waited for the shopkeeper to turn his back, As the man turned, Mismo swung down and filled a bag up with fruit. He leaped back up and walked along the rooftops, jumping down to the ground in back of a jewelry merchant and waiting. Soon after the man wondered off, Mismo looked at the jewels, picked the most beautiful one and slipped it into his pocket. He leaped back onto the roof and headed back home.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
He yelled as he entered the house. He walked into the kitchen and put the bag down.  
  
"Hey Miz. How was the market?"  
  
Said Neo, smiling as he came in. He was glad to see her, glad to see her face and hear her voice.  
  
"Good..I got you something.."  
  
He said, pulling the bracelet from his pocket and putting it around Neo's wrist. He couldn't help but love her. She was beautiful, and one of the only people he cared about in life. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.  
  
"Mismo..It's beautiful..'  
  
She said, admiring the jewelry.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you.."  
  
He said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"All right you two love birds. Im hungry, let's eat!"  
  
Tian stepped through the doorway and over to the counter where the bag lay. He opened it and looked inside.  
  
"You made out good today Miz. Your getting good at this."  
  
He took the food out and tossed each of them a mango. The rest of the day went by quickly. Later in the afternoon, Mismo wondered upstairs and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was tired and had acquired a small headache. He soon dozed off into a deep sleep  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- The room was dark, Mismo didn't know where he was. Yet it looked like a warehouse of some sort. He walked out into a small hallway and went a ways down. He could hear movement and some kind of noise. Then suddenly he heard a scream and recognized the voice. It was Neo. Startled, he ran towards the voice. At the of the hallway he came upon a large metal door. The screaming was coming from inside. Mismo threw open the door and stepped in. The bloody figure of Neo-koji Guado lay sprawled out on the floor. She wasn't screaming anymore. A tall figure was standing over her, a blood stained blade clasped in his hand. Mismo looked up to the killer of his beloved but a hood shadowed their face. It stepped away from Neo and started towards Mismo.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here. Another rotten Guado.."  
  
He sneered.  
  
"I hate Guados.."  
  
Mismo's eyes started to glow a faint red. The killer looked at him curiously, his green eyes glinting under the hood. Mismo had realized what had happened as soon as he had entered. Neo-koji was dead. The one and only person he cared for and loved was dead. He growled and bared his teeth. The killer seemed to find this highly amusing.  
  
"You are a curious little fellow now aren't you."  
  
He snapped his fingers and chains shot out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around Mismo's wrist's, pulling him against the cold stone wall. She struggled against them and snarled, his eyes now glowing. The killer walked up to him and stood over him.  
  
"This could serve as entertainment.very much indeed.."  
  
He laughed cruelly and everything went black. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- Mismo sat up with a jolt and a scream, his brow was wet with nervous sweat and his hands were shaking. 'What the hell kind of dream was that' he thought to himself. 'It was so...real..' 


End file.
